Kissing It Better
by Bubblez-rocks-your-socks
Summary: 10Rose fluff that can lead to smutty wanderings. Challenge set by Lady Timelord :D Please R&R RATED T DUE TO SUGGESTIONS MADE!


**Rose cuts her leg shaving, and the Doctor has to make it feel better! She was modestly in a dressing gown that will probably fall off somewhere along the line. **

**Challenge from Lady Timelord. :D I are loving it I have to say**** And I did my best****:D**

Kissing it better. 

Rose was lying in the bath, the hot water soothing to her body. It was hot enough to keep her warm, but not so hot that she was burned. She ran a hand up her leg and wrinkled her nose... it was no good. She needed a shave.

It seemed that recently, they'd been so busy saving the Universe from scary aliens that she'd only been managing to grab the odd 10 minute shower here and there – no where near enough time to shave her legs... and it was showing.

This was partly why she'd made the Doctor promise that they would stay in the Vortex for a while. With a contented sigh, Rose began lathering her soap – the one that smelled vaguely of cinnamon – onto her legs, and then she slid the razor gently along her leg.

She was almost finished when the TARDIS gave a sudden lurch, and she slipped, dragging the razor lengthways along her leg. She let out a small yelp of pain, surprise and anger as the blood began trickling down her leg.

_Bloody Doctor and his insistence to bloody well fix the TARDIS even when she isn't broken... this is his faul__t_

She raised her leg in an attempt to get a better look at the damage... the cut seemed to be quite deep, and it was fairly long, but it wasn't serious, and she'd survived through worse.

_Much worse._ She thought grimly, but knowing at the same time that she wouldn't have traded it for anything. Thinking back on all the adventures she had shared with the Doctor, she had never been more thankful that he had saved her from the parallel world that she had been forced to call home for almost 2 years. She lowered her leg back into the bath and winced at the pain that shot through her leg at the mixture of bubbles and heat hitting the open wound.

She pulled herself out of the bath and toweled herself off as best she could, although her golden blonde hair was still wet, and prevented her from drying herself completely as it dripped down onto her skin. She stood for a while debating whether or not it was a good idea to wear the silky dressing gown she owned. She wasn't sure she would have the self restraint to make sure it didn't _accidentally_ come undone while she was around the Doctor. Deciding it was definitely too risky, she slipped into a pair of knickers, wrapped her pink fluffy dressing gown around herself, and set off to find the Doctor.

She didn't have to look far. He was outside the bathroom door, looking slightly alarmed, confused and... wet. Rose raised her eyebrows.

"I was in the kitchen, drinking a nice cup of tea, and then the TARDIS jerked, I spilled my tea all over me and then you screamed, and I was going to ask what was wrong when I remembered that you were in the bath, and... why are you bleeding?"

"I thought it was YOUR fault the TARDIS did that shakey thing, I screamed because I cut my leg shaving, and that happens to be the reason I'm bleeding too." Rose said, and the Doctor glanced down at her leg, thanking Rassilon that she wasn't wearing that new silky dressing gown she'd picked up on Tsebehtsitumsesornet a few weeks ago – he wasn't sure he could have restrained himself...

Shaking himself out of his reverie, the Doctor focused on the task at hand. Namely – Rose.

"Show me." He said, and Rose blushed.

"Show you?" Rose asked him, worrying her bottom lip.

"Well… might be best to go to the med bay actually. Come on." And with that, he grabbed her hand and tugged her in the direction of the med bay.

_You don't need to take her to the med bay._ Said a soft voice in the Doctors head. The TARDIS.

_It could be deep_The Doctor thought back, trying desperately to justify his over protective actions.

_Hah. _The TARDIS scoffed. _You just wanted an excuse to see Rose's legs._

_i__…__ that's not__…__ I mean__…_ the Doctor struggled to form a line of argument against the TARDIS – largely because now, firmly etched into his brain, was the image of Rose's legs. The TARDIS severed the connection between them – although she left a rather smug atmosphere behind when she did so.

_Why are we going to the med bay?_Rose panicked.

_Wh__y is a shaving cut that serious? Oh my God__I've contracted an alien disease or something haven't I, and this is the only way he could tell me and oh my God, what am I going to tell mum?_

_Rose, relax_ Said a soft, oddly soothing voice in her brain. It was the TARDIS. Rose had spoken to her before of course, but it happened rarely.

_You're fine. Honestly. The Doctor's just feeling very over protective. Oh and watch your__…_ it was too late. Rose stood on the loose tile that the TARDIS had been about to warn her of, and ended up lying in a heap on the floor. _…__ step._ The TARDIS finished.

Rose sat up, and the Doctor let out a surprised, yet happy, gasp. Rose's dressing gown had gotten tangled in the fall and worked itself undone. Rose blushed a deep shade of red, and stood up hastily, attempting to fasten her dressing gown. But she didn't get the chance, because no way could the Doctor stand there looking at an almost naked Rose and control himself. That was beyond the power of even the last time lord.

So he kissed her. Not gently, not romantically, and certainly nothing like the way he'd imagined their first kiss to be. Rose moaned into his mouth and he ran his hand up her leg, stopping when he brushed along a definite cut. He lowered himself to his knees and began to kiss along the scratch.

"It's all better now Doctor…" she whispered, desperate for him to move higher. To her immense disappointment, the Doctor stood up.

When he picked her up and began carrying her towards her bedroom, kissing her furiously and tugging her knickers off at the same time, Rose's faith in the universe as a bringer of good things was restored.

And by the next morning, Rose had resolved to make sure she cut herself shaving more often.

**Good? Bad? Well, review either way**** Please:D –Points at button- (And yes, I **_**do**_** own a pink, fluffy dressing gown. I love it!)**


End file.
